Halo's Marines
by Skeletonmaster13
Summary: It's about the marines that really don't get mention
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Boom! TAKE COVER! Oh shit we lost the front lines. fall back, fall back. To late! AHHHHHHHH! "That was the last time I saw them." said Sargaent Wolf. "Wow." said Private Joey."How do you live with yourself." "I don't really know myself."Said Wolf."Sergent where are we going." Said Private Jill. "We are headed to the final Halo Ring." Said Wolf."So pack up everything you want because you might not make it back."Well isn't that negitive." Everyone in squad 009 turned around."Captin on deck!" Everyone said but Wolf. "At ease" Said Captian Fox. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Said Wolf. Wolf and Fox have a huge rivalry since they got into the military."i thought you were still at the mission." Said Wolf. "Well if I'm in front of you does that mean I'm still there." Said Fox."No, it doesn't." Said Wolf. "Now can you leave I'm getting ready for a mission with my team." "I would love to." Said Fox"But i have to watch you." " Commander said so. " What the hell does he think I'm going to do , blow up the whole spaceport before I leave.""I don't just told me to keep an efe on you."Said Fox. "HAHAHAHAHAHA looks like Sarg in truble." Sadi Private Jack. "Shut up maggot." Said Wolf. "Wow, touchy."Said Jack. "Just get packed, we are leaving for the Pelicans at 0300 hours. Once again."Said Wolf. At the resting area. "Wolf is by far the best Sergent I ever had." Said Private Bob. You said that about the last Sargeant who yelled at us Jack. "He yelled at you 24/7 not us." Said Jill. "So what, not like I meant to blow up the enemy's commander that we were to suppose to capture." Well get some sleep while you still can. "Who said that." Said Joey. Out came the sergeant form behind a tent. "Oh it's you sergeant." Said Joey. "Well get some rest we will need it for tomarrow." Said Private Nathan. "I'll wake you guy's up tomarrow." Said Wof. "just get some rest for tomarrow. 


	2. halloween

Somewhere in Canada 2020.

Hey everybody, how are the decorations going? yelled Sergeant Max Wolf. Good. said Private Joey Watson.  
Ok we need this party ready at 17 hundred hours for the General said Wolf.  
16:40 in a warehouse.  
Hey guys I found a game for the party. hollered Private Jack Watson (Joey Watson s twin brother). I think you found the right thing and not a minute too soon exclaimed Wolf. Thank you sir Jack said proudly. Ok lets bring this back to base. At the party. Ok people let s test this bad boy here out shouted out Wolf walking through the crowd. I need six players to work this machine. I already have 4 people including myself in that group. It is me, Joey, Jack, and John. (John s name in John Carver). So who else wants to go? We will said two Marines walking up to Wolf.  
Alright I just need two more to warn us what is coming up. Me and Bob will do that. said Jill Alright let s do this said Wolf. All the marines went over to take their spots. Sat down and put their helmets on. Three seconds later they were in the game.  
Hey Sergeant how many levels is in this damn game any way said one the Marines? I don t know, games like these usually have 10 levels why said Wolf? I just want to know when I can get back to the real world and sleep. You re lazy aren t you? Sir he s always like that said the other Marine.  
No I m not said the Marine.  
Yes you As he was about to finish, a beam from a carbine shot the marine in the head.  
The other Marine ran up to the body. George, George said the marine.  
As he was talking Jill looked over to see the soldier helmet remove and get up, but he didn t. The helmet stayed on blood ran down his face. Jill ran over to see what happened. She checked for a pulse, but there wasn t one. The marine was dead. She ran back to the screen to communicate to the marines. As she yelled at them what happened, they were in the middle of a battle between 5 marines and 200 jackals and grunts. After the battle the marines found out if they die here, they die for the rest of their life. As they moved through the levels they faced many difficult battles, and obstacles. Now we shall see what happen in the last three levels (If I didn t then the story would be a lot longer). So let s move on to level 7. Sergeant we re being attacked. said John.  
I think I know that. said Wolf.  
Well sorry for helping This is not the time. said Jill Sorry. They both said.  
Now I can see a way out, but you guys might not like it, said Jill.  
What is it? It is the sewers. yelled Bob.  
Hey I was supposed to say that you old coot Jill yelling at Bob.  
Now you two stop fighting said Wolf Yes sir. Moving on, where are the sewers. It s right underneath you sir. The Sergeant looked down. Well that s different. Ok men lets go. Where. Look where I am. They all look. You mean the sewers sir. Yes I do. Let me give the hunters a gift sir said Jack.  
Go ahead. Jack lobbed a grenade through the air as they went into the sewers. Ok guys Jill or Bob is there something down here. Other than the huge giant monster right behind you, no said Bob. So I suggest you start running. Wait what. A sudden sound of a faucet dripping water caught everyone s attention. Oh the sound of sudden screaming cut him off.  
Run, run, run, run. Why? Just run. They ran and ran and ran, but the monster was slightly faster so it killed and ate Michael (aka the other marine). After that commotion they made to the surface and ran away from the hunters.  
Ok men lets move out again said Wolf.  
As long as there is no more trouble, like an army of grunts, jackal, and hunters than I m ok said Jack.  
Then, all of a sudden, a whole army of convenient, with grunts, jackals, and hunters, showed up.  
You just like jinxing us don t you. I would like to plead the first. (And if you don t now what that means then look it up). After seemed like 100 years. Throwing the last dead body of convenient in the pile. Ok, let s move on to the next level said Jack Hey that s the leader s job said Wolf.  
Fine, lead the way sergeant. Thank you. Move out. 1 hour later. Ok this must be the last level said Wolf.  
Why is that sir said John?  
Well, one reason is because there is a warthog that is screaming our name. they all look over to were the sergeant was pointing. Right there ten km (6.124 miles) away was a Warthog. Everyone drooling there just looking at it. That is the prettiest thing I ve seen all day said Joey.  
Ok mount up and move out said Wolf Turret said John.  
Damn yelled Jack.  
Shout gun said Joey.  
Damn again yelled Jack again.  
Driver said Jack.  
Sorry, the driver is me said Wolf.  
Why is that? asked Jack One, because I m the Sergeant and two because I say so said Wolf But you can always have the side car. What as he leaned over and he see a little car. Now that is unfair. Life is unfair so live with it. As they were driving along they met a group and one of the brute s said Kill those humans. Oh shit we re surrounded said Jack.  
Well don t stand there, shoot them with that turret that you wanted so much John said Wolf.  
What do you think I m doing picking roses John barked at Wolf.  
Well now that you mentioned it. Shut you- Look out Then, out of no where, a banshee came through the sky crashing down just as the marines got out of the vehicle.  
Ok I had enough playing around with these brutes, Jack when ready fire your rockets said Wolf Yes sir and as he was saying those two words two rockets flew right past the marines and into the group of brutes.  
Use the smoke as cover to get the hell out of here. As the marines ran through the smoke they felt a sudden change in their bodies and when they came out of the smoke they were back. As the three helmets lifted up Jill was there waiting for them. The marines looked at each other and realized that there was three of them instead of four.  
Flash back. In the smoke somewhere. Any last words human said a brute holding up John.  
Yeah, burn in hell. Just as the grenade went off in his hand and the other three made it through the last level. 


End file.
